The invention relates to apparatus for automatically synchronizing a camera with an electronic flash, and more particularly, to such apparatus wherein a charging operation within an electronic flash is detected and employed to automatically establish a shutter speed in a camera to be used with the electronic flash.
Cameras are known which are automatically synchronized with an electronic flash to the extent that the shutter speed to be used is automatically changed to a value appropriate for a photographing operation where illumination is supplied from an electronic flash. This is typically done by detecting that the electronic flash, mounted on the camera, is in a condition to operate. In such an arrangement, the photographing mode is automatically changed as a result of the detection of a voltage to which a main capacitor contained in the electronic flash is charged, or by the use of a switch which is mechanically ganged with a power switch of the electronic flash. Both these techniques suffer from a complex circuit arrangement.